I Do
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: come along on the insane ride that is the wedding preperations for the wedding of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H


_Started another side-project all about the preperations leading to Steph and HHH's wedding. Any suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!_

* * *

"It's all too confusing!" Stephanie McMahon whined, throwing down yet another bridal magazine on top of the growing stack. She examined her perfectly manicured nails to make sure they didn't chip and then looked up at the other girls sitting around the table. She had used the time off to gather her closest and most trusted friends, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Dawn Marie to help her plan for her wedding to Triple H. She'd been more then happy to use her father's money to fly them all up to New York City where they were currently lounging on the rooftop of the Waldorf-Astoria, right above the penthouse that belonged to Stephanie. "Guys I need help!"  
  
Stacy threw up her hands in frustration. "Steph what do you want us to do? You're the bride—you need to make all the important decisions. We're just here for the moral support."  
  
"She's already been married and she's not helping me whatsoever." Stephanie gestured over to Torrie, who looked like she was going to fall asleep on the chaise lounge.  
  
"Yeah Torrie isn't generally a big help though." Stacy supplied.  
  
Torrie opened one eye and looked at her best friend. "Shut up. I'm always a big help." She announced, hitting her on the arm.  
  
"Don't hit me." Stacy admonished, hitting her right back.  
  
"Stop!" Torrie exclaimed, kicking at the bottom of her chair.  
  
"Don't kick me either!" She shrieked. She got ready to kick Torrie back but stopped when saw the look Trish was giving them.  
  
"Are you guys really regressing back to your elementary school days?" She quipped. "Steph needs our help. She doesn't need you two fighting like little girls."  
  
"Fine." Torrie replied. She sat up straight on the chair and adjusted the straps to her light green halter top before turning to the bride to be. "It's really easy to stay stress-free during your wedding time." Stephanie looked at her pointedly so she continued on. "You hire people to do every little thing for you—except for the bachelorette party of course, that's up to your best friends."  
  
Stephanie propped her elbows on the table and stared off wistfully. Her eyes suddenly got really wide and she smiled. "I have the most perfect idea!"  
  
"It's about time." Dawn muttered, holding her small silver flip phone between her ear and shoulder as she waited for Stephanie's announcement.  
  
"I'm going to hire somebody to do the whole thing for me." She announced.  
  
Torrie's mouth dropped open and Stacy snickered. "Steph that wasn't your idea. I just told you that's what I did like not even a minute ago."  
  
Stephanie held up her hand and shook her head. "No, no my dear. You said to hire everybody myself. I'm going to hire just one person and then they're going to do all the rest of the hiring for me."  
  
"That is a better idea then yours." Trish said, nodding her head in agreement.  
  
Stephanie picked up the pile of magazines and set them in the middle of the table. "You guys hafta help me find someone good."  
  
"So tell us—why should we hire you to plan our wedding?" Stephanie asked the girl sitting across the table from them, gesturing first to herself and then her husband-to-be Paul Levesque.  
  
Gabrielle LeNoir cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table in front of her. She'd by lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit intimidated by the two sitting in front of her. She had to bring out all the stops for this one. "Well, I was in charge of the Michael Douglas/ Katharine Zeta Jones wedding—  
  
"Ooh I loved that one."  
  
Paul gave his wife a weird look. "Steph, you didn't go."  
  
"I saw the pictures Paul." Stephanie hissed back. She then turned her attention back to the wedding planner. "Who else?"  
  
"Who else?" Gabrielle repeated. She honestly didn't think she'd need more then that one wedding under her belt, but if they insisted. "I was also the co-planner in Madonna's wedding."  
  
Paul nodded. "Okay then, thank you Miss LeNoir, we'll be in touch with you shortly."  
  
"What do you mean we're going to get in touch with her later?" Stephanie asked. "As far as I'm concerned she's the one I want."  
  
"There are five others to interview though." Paul protested.  
  
"I don't care." Stephanie replied simply.  
  
Gabrielle sat there in silence, just watching the two and secretly hoping it was Stephanie who had the power in the relationship. It turned out she was right. Stephanie had motioned him closer and was giving him her patented pout—the one that got her anything she wanted, and when they turned back around to face her they were both smiling.  
  
"We want to hire you." Stephanie said simply, holding out her hand.  
  
Gabrielle took her hand and shook it briefly and smiled. "Thank you Ms. McMahon and Mr. Levesque—"  
  
"Just call us Paul and Stephanie." He cut in. "It's much easier."  
  
"Okay then. Thank you Paul and Stephanie. I won't let you down, I promise."  
  
"You better not. We're paying you a lot of money to make this good." Stephanie teased.  
  
"She's just joking." Paul supplied immediately.  
  
Gabrielle forced a smile and said nothing, knowing full well that Stephanie wasn't joking and everything was going to need to be perfect for this wedding if she wanted to keep her job.

* * *

_What'd you guys think? Read and review like usual and I've already started typing up the next chapter so keep an eye open for that!_

_[NYBRAT007]_


End file.
